


Чулки и сутана

by Aila_Darley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: 15th century RPF - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Rating: NC17, leario - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/pseuds/Aila_Darley
Summary: Они опасные игроки и заклятые соперники, идущие до конца. Но в этот раз ясно лишь одно — на кону стоит куда больше, чем просто игра или сомнительное пари.
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Чулки и сутана

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапная идея, родившаяся в приватном чатике и под впечатлением одного арта. К тому же, этот фичок реанимировал умершую в прошлом году вдошку.  
> Авось снова не загнётся.  
> Кто не слишком отягчен моралью и комплексами и любит погорячее, прошу. ☺
> 
> Спасибо моим вдохновителям и махателям помпонов! Без вас вряд ли бы что вышло. ✴

Горячий арт от [Saki_The_Cup_Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer) <https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893470>

Наслаждайтесь!

В день своего окончательного падения Джироламо Риарио проснулся с адской болью в голове и взбунтовавшимся желудком. Приоткрыв свинцовые веки, он снова зажмурился от яркого солнечного света, заливавшего роскошные апартаменты папского дворца.

Его замутило не только от вина и граппы, намешанных вчера в избытке, но и от воспоминания об унизительном позоре, постигшем его за карточным столом. Перебрав с крепкими напитками, он имел неосторожность поставить на кон тысячу дукатов золотом и проиграться вчистую.

И кому?! Мужлану! Какому-то богатенькому купчишке из Сиены. Голодранцу, волей случая оказавшемуся с ним за одним столом и имевшему наглость при свидетелях поставить гонфалоньеру задевающие честь условия выплаты долга.

Джироламо попробовал сесть, но тут же упал обратно на подушки, часто и мелко дыша, проглатывая подкативший кислый ком к горлу и покрываясь липким холодным потом. В голове грохотал взбесившийся колокол, в глазах мелькали алые всполохи. Он подумал, что было бы неплохо покончить со всем этим дерьмом разом — умереть, перерезав себе горло.

Да, после случившегося оставалось или сбежать, или выпить яду, или добровольно сложить с себя все регалии и отправиться в долговую тюрьму, ибо такой огромной суммой Джироламо не распоряжался. Даже если он заложит часть своего состояния и вытрясет из скупердяев-банкиров хотя бы половину, этот унизительный процесс займёт уйму времени. Его имя уже успеют десять раз смешать с грязью, а честь игрока погибнет безвозвратно. Ни один уважающий себя высокородный синьор под самым благовидным предлогом не сядет с ним за игровой стол и не подаст руки. Перед ним закроются все двери приличных и, скорее всего, неприличных домов. Над ним будут насмехаться и его будут презирать.

А когда о сумасшедшем проигрыше узнает дядюшка Франческо делла Ровере, ныне Папа Римский Сикст…

Джироламо не захотел продолжить мысль, застонал вслух и прижал ладони к вискам.

После всех трагических перипетий с братьями делла Ровере, Джироламо установил с новым (вернее, старым) понтификом Церкви подобие нейтралитета.

В бытность, когда Франческо был пленником брата Алессандро, он не забыл, что граф Риарио относился к нему без ненависти и частенько составлял компанию за разговорами и восточной экзотической игрой Го. Правда, игрок из Джироламо был так себе. Ему не хватало изощренной хитрости и масштабной стратегии, да и выдержки ему тоже не хватало. Он терпеть не мог проигрывать, да и не умел. Впрочем, и до сих пор этому не научился. Азарт разжигал страсти и напрочь гасил разумные доводы и осторожность.

Так, однажды, после очередного проигрыша Джироламо вскочил, вспылив, бросил ключи от темницы пленника прямо на доску с разлетевшимися в сторону чёрными и белыми гладкими камешками и быстро ушёл. Роковая ошибка — оставить в доступности ключи для заключенного, — однако это не было бездумным жестом. Бунтарство Риарио-младшего против своего узурпатора-отца перешло все пределы, и Джироламо таким образом тогда дал понять, на чьей он теперь стороне.

Франческо не преминул воспользоваться случаем, сбежал и начал открытую войну против Алессандро.

Что ж, по крайней мере этим поступком Джироламо сохранил себе жизнь и свободу, когда Франческо вернулся на Святой престол. Но отношение своё к племяннику не изменил, зная, что дремлющая ядовитая змея всё равно остаётся змеёй.

Джироламо попытался аргументировать проигрыш хотя бы в своих глазах, ибо понтифик и слушать не захочет. «Сиенец вёл себя вызывающе, я не мог позволить ему выиграть».

Только всё равно проиграл. И чёрт его дёрнул выказать вчера пьяное благодушие. Был бы трезв — от купчишки только пух и перья полетели. Никто не смел по-крупному выигрывать у гонфалоньера Святой Церкви. А этот выскочка проявил неслыханную дерзость.

Джироламо скрипнул зубами. Будь отец на Престоле, о существовании купца забыли бы уже на второй день, но времена для графа Риарио теперь наступили недобрые. И о проигрыше в тысячу дукатов так просто слух не замнёшь. Да все просто ахнули! Джироламо будто снова ощутил вздох изумления, прокатившийся по комнате, когда он, закусив удила, небрежно сделал последнюю ставку.

— Ваша светлость… — чей-то предостерегающий шепоток, прозвучавший за ухом, пропал втуне после его громогласного «Пшёл прочь!»

А вот надо было послушать доброго человека. Но коварная выпивка уже затуманила мозги, ослабила тело и распалила дух противоречия и азарта — наперекор Судьбе и картам не отступать. Демоны честолюбия, алчности и куража объяли душу, подхлёстывали идти дальше, и Джироламо без сопротивления сдался им.

Но попытаться поговорить с Франческо стоило. Хотя бы для того, чтобы тот приказал замять дело и не допустил слухов. Впрочем, слухи уже наверняка расползлись по всему Риму. Да и тысячу дукатов кто ему ещё даст? Ну, хотя бы в долг из Папской казны.

Но лучше яд или кинжал — они были бы предпочтительней для чести.

— Будь ты проклят, Джироламо Риарио! — разнесшийся по покоям гневный голос Сикста, заставил кое-как выпутавшегося из длинной ночной рубашки Джироламо поскорее натянуть нижнее бельё и штаны. Унижений за последние сутки и так хватало.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и высокий крепкий старик в развевающейся домашней сутане ворвался в спальню Риарио.

— Я могу всё объяснить… — немного попятившись от наступающего Сикста, Джироламо умоляюще прижал ладони к груди и постарался придать себе вид виноватой искренности.

Громкий голос разрывал голову. Ему даже казалось, что он чувствует потрескивание расходящихся в стороны черепных костей. Джироламо, ещё не до конца протрезвевший, с усердием сохранял осанку и прямой взгляд, предательски уползающий куда угодно, только не вперёд. Во рту жгла сушь. Язык заплетался и скрёб нёбо, и тоже не слушался.

Джироламо подавил тяжёлый вздох. Вести здравый диалог ему сейчас было не под силу.

— Чёртов бастард! Пёсье семя! В этот раз ты не получишь от меня никакой помощи! Ни сольдо! Я тебя в долговую клетку засажу и выставлю на рынок всем на посмешище! — На покрасневшем от ярости лице выпученные светлые глаза Святого отца полыхали праведным презрением. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, удерживая себя из последних сил, чтобы не надавать племяннику оплеух.

Джироламо, не выдержав, моргнул.

Презрение отца, презрение дяди, презрение Лоренцо Медичи, презрение блудницы кузины… Он не боялся гнева Франческо, не боялся боли, и его уже однажды выставляли на потеху оголтелой толпе… Но презрение мучительно угнетало его. «Неужели пренебрежение кого угодно — его земной удел?» — с горечью в который раз подумал он про себя, пока Сикст продолжал бушевать. Именно эти скорбные мысли заставляли потеть Джироламо не меньше, чем сочившийся изо всех пор крепкий хмель. Некстати пришла в голову мысль о горячей ванне в термах и сильных руках банщика, которые умели разминать сведённые мышцы, даря телу лёгкость и покой. А бокал доброго красного вина прочистил бы мозги. Может, тогда в его голове созреет какая-нибудь удовлетворительная мысль.

Поняв, что «чёртов бастард и пёсье семя» попросту не слышит угроз, Франческо в сердцах сплюнул и, рыкнув последнее крепкое ругательство, широкими шагами покинул спальню Джироламо. Тот ещё раз моргнул и, осознав, что остался один, глубоко, протяжно вздохнул и опустился на край постели.

Да, сейчас он стоит на пороге бесчестия и вполне вероятного тюремного заточения или изгнания, а может чего и похуже, но падать духом Джироламо не собирался. И не в таких переделках бывал. Он обязательно придумает, как раздобыть эту проклятую тысячу дукатов в кратчайший срок, иначе репутации благородного синьора Риарио наступит бесславный и скорый конец.

* * *

Посетив термы и банщика, Джироламо, наконец, привёл себя в божеский вид и занялся тем, что потребовал описи всего ценного, что было у него в доме и что можно незамедлительно продать. Причем, за наличные монеты, ибо это было условием выигравшего сиенца.

Передоговариваться об изменении условий выплаты долга Риарио посчитал ниже себя.

К огорчению Джироламо список оказался не слишком велик. К тому же, слух о проигрыше, уж конечно, достиг ушей всех пройдох-банкиров в городе, и те из злорадства сделают всё, чтобы гонфалоньер упрашивал их о покупке своих сокровищ. И цену они будут сбивать до последнего ломаного сольдо.

И что горше всего, придётся обращаться к ненавистным Медичи.

Господь опять явно выказывал ему свою холодность. Впрочем, и к презрению Всевышнего граф Риарио тоже уже привык. Отец Небесный, как и отец земной, не любил его. Но несмотря ни на что, он всё ещё гонфалоньер Рима и эмиссар Его Святейшества, и шутки шутить с ним по-прежнему опасно. Медичи будут вынуждены принять его с вежливым вниманием, а он сможет вытянуть из них по максимуму, посулив какие-нибудь налоговые льготы или вложения. В конце концов, Медичи в Риме — это не совсем те Медичи, что во Флоренции. Если те откровенно враждебны к его персоне, то местные попросту вежливо любезны. Деньги, как говорится, любят счёт и не пахнут, а племянник Папы, эмиссар и капитан-генерал Матери Церкви — это не просто богатый клиент, это уже некоторые преференции перед другими.

Посещение банка Медичи он решил оставить на вечер. Он знал, что его не посмеют не принять в любое время, но к разговору о займе тысячи дукатов золотом Джироламо нужно было морально подготовиться. Сумма просто огромная, но именно этот банк мог выдать её графу полностью.

* * *

Остаток дня и весь вечер прошли в переговорах, спорах, угрозах, унижениях и прочих «радостях» встречи с финансистами.

Уже поздним вечером Риарио возвращался домой. Пустив коня размашистой рысцой по пустым улицам Рима, он находился в самом худшем расположении духа, которое только можно было себе вообразить. Сейчас он очень понимал Нерона, спалившего весь Рим дотла. Будь его воля, гонфалоньер не задумываясь повторил бы императорское аутодафе, лишь бы не испытать того страшного падения, которое ждёт его в ближайшие часы. Сумма набралась не вся.

Внезапная тень появилась из-за угла дома, и некто шагнул наперерез. Конь шарахнулся в сторону, с чем-то или кем-то столкнулся, захрапел и поднялся на дыбы, пугаясь возникшего препятствия перед собой. Джироламо тут же натянул поводья и привстал на стременах, пытаясь осадить и успокоить жеребца. И одновременно понять, что так испугало животное в полутьме ночной улицы.

— Смотри куда прёшь! — разглядев очертания упавшего человека, Джироламо еле сдержался, чтобы не огреть зазевавшегося хлыстом. — А ну, прова… — он осёкся, едва человек поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на всадника.

Ближайший уличный фонарь выхватил знакомые черты — острый насмешливый взгляд, растрепанные волосы, собранные в небрежный хвост на затылке, улыбка наглеца и плута… Флорентийский безбожник, бывший враг и гений всей Италии Леонардо да Винчи собственной персоной.

Леонардо тоже узнал всадника. И видя изумлённое недоверие на лице своего давнего соперника-союзника, весело хохотнул. Одной рукой он поймал повод вскидывающегося коня, а другой пытался удержать на плече сползающую лямку дорожной сумки.

— Ты жив, — не то утвердил, не то вопросительно воскликнул Джироламо, и не столько заботясь о последствиях столкновения, сколько пытаясь уяснить, не призрак ли перед ним. В его голосе ещё звучало изумление и нерастраченная ярость.

Это больше походило на похороненное воспоминание. Нечто подобное граф Риарио уже испытывал, однажды встретив художника на пороге папского дворца во времена войны с турками. Правда, теперь те мрачные события казались чем-то далёким, как отголоски из другой жизни или хорошо забытого сна.

Конь Риарио наконец успокоился и теперь стоял, встряхивая гривой и тычась мордой в раскрытую ладонь человека рядом с собой.

— Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос, но кажется, ответ очевиден, — Леонардо хмыкнул, с интересом разглядывая старого знакомца. Ему действительно было любопытно снова, после отъезда из Рима несколько лет назад, увидеть Риарио. В ночи, слабо освещённой настенными фонарями, его черты, казалось, нисколько не изменились. Видимо, нечто похожее испытывал и граф. Вглядываясь в лицо да Винчи, ему подумалось, что тот совсем не утратил себя: всё тот же несносный нахал и заноза. И что все земные пороки неизгладимой печатью лежат на нём.

— Так что тебя привело в Рим и куда теперь ты идёшь? — прервал Джироламо затянувшуюся паузу, пока они с любопытством и настороженностью заново узнавали друг друга.

— Я проездом, — махнув рукой куда-то в сторону, ответил да Винчи. — Приезжал сюда по своим инженерным и архитектурным делам. Ничего такого.

Риарио промолчал в ответ. Он не припоминал, чтобы художнику предлагали какой-нибудь заказ. По крайней мере, точно не во дворце Папы. Там без отдыху трудились Рафаэль и Микеланджело. Да Винчи Сикст терпеть не мог. Он так и не простил любовь дочери к бастарду и отчасти винил художника в её смерти. Впрочем, не его это дело. Кузина давно умерла, и упокой Господь её душу, какой бы продажной она ни была. Аминь.

— И что ты делаешь тут посреди улицы ночью, да ещё пугаешь лошадей добропорядочных граждан? — вместо этого продолжил вопросы Джироламо.

— Это ты-то добропорядочный гражданин? — не преминул саркастично громко хмыкнуть Леонардо, но потом, сделав неопределённый жест, продолжил: — Ну, я немного заблудился.

— Могу помочь тебе, проводив до места, — несколько удивившись собственному открывшемуся дружелюбию, произнёс Риарио. — Ночной Рим не самое благоприятное время для прогулки.

— Надеюсь, не в тюрьму? — Лео по-прежнему смотрел на Риарио снизу вверх, и с его губ не сходила улыбка, приводившая в тихое бешенство несколько лет назад.

Вообще, с художником его связывали довольно странные и неоднозначные отношения. Ни друг, не враг, не соперник. Однажды союзник. Однажды товарищ по выживанию. Однажды спаситель…

Риарио только покачал головой. Это бесконечное стремление да Винчи к зубоскальству столько раз подводило его, что пора бы и поумнеть. Но да Винчи, судя по всему, ни в чём себе не изменил.

— Где ты остановился? — не обратив внимания на дурачество, спросил Джироламо.

Леонардо повернулся в разные стороны, будто ища верное направление, и снова посмотрел на Риарио.

— Гостиный двор «Петух и лев». Только я не вспомню, куда надо идти. Видимо, где-то я свернул не туда.

— Это тот, что недалеко от моста Фабричо, рядом с гетто? — уточнил граф.

— Точно! — широко улыбнувшись, поднял палец Леонардо.

— Не удивлён. Известная дыра тебе подобных, — презрительно фыркнул Джироламо.

— Предпочту держаться подальше от тех мест, где обитаешь ты. Дурно пахнут, знаешь ли.

— Пф! Можно подумать возле гетто растут исключительно розовые сады, а не сады порока, — улыбка Риарио стала язвительней и шире.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, — тут же парировал посерьёзневший да Винчи.

— Ты тоже, — немедленно ответил граф.

В воздухе повисла выразительная пауза. Но Риарио решил, что их давняя вражда, когда они друг друга готовы были в клочья порвать, теперь не стоит глупой пикировки. Домой его не тянуло. Пересекаться с дядюшкой (а старик страдал бессонницей и часто бродил, как приведение по замку) — уж увольте. О завтрашнем утре он даже думать не хотел. Почему бы напоследок не явить миру самаритянское участие и проводить художника до гостиного двора? Тем более, что та часть города, где остановился да Винчи, и вправду опасная. С вооружённым всадником местные убийцы и воры не захотят связываться, а уж если узнают его, то и подавно.

— Запрыгивай, — в очередной раз прервав паузу, Риарио сдвинулся в седле, освобождая стремя и место позади себя. — Путь не близкий. Не думал я, что ты со своими талантами можешь так заблудиться.

— Причём тут таланты? — Леонардо не стал себя упрашивать. Вставил ногу в стремя, ухватился за подставленный локоть графа и легко запрыгнул в седло. — Во тьме все кошки серы.

Конь чуть просел на задние ноги, но успокоенный хозяином, приноровился к удвоенной тяжести на спине и послушно пошёл вперёд.

* * *

— А ты-то что забыл на улице посреди ночи? — в свою очередь спросил Леонардо.

Какое-то время они ехали молча. Леонардо без церемоний обнял Джироламо и тесно прижался к его спине, словно слился с ним. Граф неловко чувствовал крепкие мышцы чужого мужского тела и руки, железным кольцом обхватившие его талию. Это были очень странные, волнительные ощущения, сбивавшие его с толку и протекания мыслей.

— Я проигрался, — поняв, что ляпнул это вслух, Джироламо прикусил губу.

— Проигрался? Кому?

— Одному сиенцу. По собственной непроходимой глупости, — горько усмехнувшись, ответил Риарио, а потом коротко рассказал о своем несчастии. После всего ими испытанного он знал, что может довериться да Винчи и поведать что угодно, зная, что тот в подобных делах ни за что не станет ёрничать.

— И теперь тебе не хватает триста дукатов?

Джироламо послышалось, что в голосе Лео звучали ноты недоверия и некоторой озабоченности.

Риарио только головной кивнул:

— Ума не приложу, где их взять. Можно было из дядюшкиной казны, но он там со вчерашнего дня охрану поставил с вполне ясными указаниями насчет меня. Их страх перед ним больше, чем передо мной.

Джироламо скривил губы и перебрал поводья, вглядываясь в смутные очертания домов перед собой. Они продолжили ехать молча.

Да Винчи не поддержал разговор, и Риарио подумал, что оно к лучшему: обсуждать собственные глупости, пусть даже и с Леонардо, дело малоприятное. Сейчас он довезёт его до гостиного двора, а потом поедет домой. Чуда не произойдёт. Завтра он сдастся на волю божью. Что будет, то и будет. Триста дукатов — сумма, конечно, большая, но её можно, при должном пересмотре условий выплаты, отдать позже. Да, это нанесёт урон его чести игрока и синьора, но, по крайней мере, его имя не будет произноситься с позорным пренебрежительным смехом. И ему не будут плевать в след.

— Я мог бы тебе помочь… — внезапно раздалось за ухом, и Джироламо непроизвольно вздрогнул.

— В каком смысле «помочь»? — не совсем понимая, что имеет в виду да Винчи, спросил он.

— Я располагаю такой суммой.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной? — Риарио обернулся к Леонардо, встретившись с ним лицом к лицу. Лео смотрел прямо, и в его глазах не виделось и намёка на насмешку.

— Но я тебе её не дам. Просто так не дам.

Риарио отвернулся и остановил коня. Затем снова обернулся к да Винчи и оглядел его уже с интересом и некоторым вызовом.

— У тебя есть такая сумма в долг? — Джироламо постарался скрыть скользнувшую по губам ироничную усмешку. — Ты кого-то ограбил?

— Почему сразу ограбил? — нисколько не возмутился Лео. — Это мои деньги за выполненный заказ. Могу распоряжаться ими по своему усмотрению.

Джироламо, насколько ещё возможно, развернулся к да Винчи, с недоверием вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Ты не дашь в долг? Тогда что?

Да Винчи, отпустив талию Риарио, немного отклонился назад и покачал головой. Джироламо чувствовал подвох, но от волнения и усталости не очень быстро соображал. Взгляд же художника оставался бесстрастным и нечитаемым.

— Выиграй их у меня, — после долгой изучающей паузы произнёс Леонардо.

— Выиграть? У тебя? — не сдержавшись, хмыкнул Риарио и коротко хохотнул. — Леонардо, ты в своём уме?

— Тебе нужны триста дукатов? — да Винчи наклонил голову набок, и в его глазах мелькнул плохо скрываемый интерес: скорее любопытство или что-то, что не поддавалось пониманию Джироламо.

Риарио слыл неплохим игроком, не лучшим, но в тонкостях разбирался, удача в картах нередко сопутствовала ему. Иногда он жульничал, но исподволь, видя что перед ним сущий профан, которого не грех было обобрать до нитки.

Но да Винчи другое дело. К тому же хитрый флорентиец наверняка обучался шельмовству у своего дружка де Перетола, которому равных во всей Италии не сыскать.

Шестым чувством игрока и махинатора Риарио догадывался, что дело нечисто, что художник что-то задумал, но уловить, что именно, было не под силу.

— А если я проиграю? — вкрадчиво спросил он, взвешивая все возможные варианты.

— Ты переоденешься. Наденешь то, что я тебе дам надеть, и подчинишься.

— И... что? — недоверие Джироламо переросло в лёгкую панику. Порой выдумки да Винчи выходили за рамки пристойности. Одна история со «свиньёй в небе» чего стоила!

— Проиграешь — увидишь. Не проиграешь — триста дукатов твои. Слово да Винчи.

С этими словами Леонардо перевернул со спины сумку, распустил верёвку горловины и вынул из недр увесистый бархатный мешочек, в котором глухо стукнулся металл.

— Ровно триста римских дукатов золотом. Как по заказу, — Леонардо чуть подбросил мешок — и снова послышался призывный звон золота.

Глаза Риарио расширились — у него появился ещё один шанс избежать позорного унижения. Он уже представил, как завтра при свидетелях уронит деньги к ногам проклятого сиенца, чтобы тот наклонился за ними, стоя перед Риарио. Ради этой минуты злорадного торжества стоило рискнуть. А переодеться во что-нибудь — это не содомитствовать со свиньёй на всеобщем обозрении…

Джироламо даже не стал додумывать, отбросил подозрения, заключив сделку с собой.

— По рукам, — и быстро протянул ему руку. Леонардо с испытующим любопытством не спеша пожал в ответ, и у Джироламо почему-то появилось ощущение чего-то тревожащего и неясного. У него нехорошо засосало под ложечкой. Но он решил не обращать на предчувствия никакого внимания, ведь впереди забрезжила призрачная надежда.

* * *

Возле гостиного двора «Петух и лев» они спешились, и Леонардо жестом пригласил Риарио войти внутрь.

Джироламо внимательно окинул ободранный тёмный фасад, кричащую вывеску с петухом, восседавшим на голове льва, и, демонстративно положив руку на рукоять торчавшего за поясом кинжала, шагнул к двери.

Да Винчи снимал комнатёнку под самой крышей.

— Располагайся пока, — Лео зажёг свечу, поставил свою ношу на кровать и повернулся к двери. — Схожу за вином, если ты не возражаешь.

Из окна, заделанного бутылочным стеклом, тянуло холодом. Убогая мебель: обеденный стол, два хромоногих стула, узкая кровать с наброшенным сверху тонким одеялом. В углу ларь, на нём чаша для умывания и кувшин.

Риарио, перестав оглядывать жалкое убранство, просто кивнул. Вина он не хотел, его беспокоила предстоящая игра и заключённое пари с да Винчи.

Вскоре вернулся Леонардо с оплетённой соломой бутылкой вина и колодой карт. Зажёг ещё одну свечу на столе. Они сели, выпили по кружке принесённой кислятины.

— Играем до трёх раз. Выиграешь все три, получишь всю сумму.

— Если я проиграю один к трем или два к трём? — Риарио настороженно смотрел через стол на тасующего потрепанные карты да Винчи. Но тот медленно покачал головой.

— Три раза подряд.

— Не слишком выгодное пари, — усмехнулся Джироламо.

Риск, конечно, велик, но в нём есть своя прелесть — взять и, закрыв глаза, прыгнуть в пустоту, положившись лишь на Судьбу. И если ему повезёт...

— Так и сумма не маленькая, — Леонардо сморщил нос и оскалился самой лучезарной улыбкой.

— Позволь, я сам хочу сдать, — затихшая было внутренняя тревога начала снова нарастать.

— Пожалуйста, — тут же согласился Леонардо, прекратив тасовку, и положил колоду на середину стола. — Воля ваша, синьор граф.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. В наступившем молчании стал наблюдать с какой тщательностью изучает карты Риарио, поднося некоторые поближе к пламени свечи, чтобы рассмотреть.

— Проверяешь их благонадёжность? — через некоторое время всё с той же улыбкой спросил Лео.

Риарио бросил косой взгляд, и, не ответив, продолжил осматривать засаленные картонки. Колода была самой обыкновенной: заигранной и затасканной, с обломанными краями и почти стёртыми рисунками. Джироламо не обнаружил никакого подвоха, подозрения вновь улеглись, и он немного успокоился.

— Сдавай уже, — перестав ухмыляться, да Винчи оторвался от спинки стула и чуть подался вперёд. — Они не краплёные.

Риарио в последний раз смешал, стараясь, чтобы карты шли одна через другую, подрезал колоду и стал раздавать карты Лео и себе.

Джироламо старался не думать о возможном проигрыше, взял себя в руки и сосредоточился на игре. Нужно было только не выдавать волнения, держать себя так, чтобы да Винчи думал, будто Риарио наперёд знает, что делает. Шестое чувство картёжника подсказывало, что лучше сразу взять главную партию, подчинить самоуверенность партнёра своей линии — сдержанной и твердой. Джироламо числил себя человеком другого ума и масштаба, нежели да Винчи, но нисколько не хуже него.

Опытный картёжник, он не боялся играть против сильных игроков, но те игроки даже в подметки не годились Леонардо да Винчи, и граф быстро понял это. О чём он только думал, соглашаясь на карточную афёру? Опять не послушал внутреннего голоса.

Опять искушал Судьбу?

Да Винчи будто безошибочно знал, когда нужно идти напролом, когда приостановиться. Он принимал решение, взглянув только на третью, в крайнем случае четвёртую карту, и почти не ошибался. Риарио попытался ловчить и минут на двадцать вырвался вперёд, однако на том везенье его закончилось. Леонардо его быстро вычислил, и потом Джироламо уже казалось, будто художник забрался к нему в голову и читает все мысли, управляя им как заблагорассудится. Ощущение не из приятных.

— Раз! — объявил да Винчи раскрывая карты перед графом. — Все четыре по старшинству.

Риарио громко, протяжно вздохнул и медленно откинулся назад, не сводя с Леонардо потяжелевшего взгляда. Тот спокойно выдержал его и, поднявшись, подошёл к ларю. Открыв его, достал некий свёрток. Джироламо не спускал с него глаз. Сердце глухо и часто колотилось где-то в горле. Он на самом деле не знал, чего ждать.

— Что это? — прочистив горло от першения, севшим голосом спросил Риарио.

Да Винчи молча развернул и, встряхнув сложенной одеждой, расправил её.

— Сутана? — не веря своим глазам, воскликнул Джироламо. — Я должен надеть сутану священника? — не выдержав, он громко прыснул и откровенно расхохотался. От смеха у него даже выступили слёзы. Он с трудом совладал с собой лишь когда глотнул пару больших глотков из бутылки. Весь вид его выражал снисходительное веселье.

— Продолжим? — не обращая внимания на гомерическую радость графа, Леонардо кинул сутану на край стола и снова сел. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, а взгляд потемневших глаз не отрывался от Риарио.

— Как скажешь, — Джироламо резко оборвал нарочитый смех, кивнул, уступая очередь сдавать карты. Он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что ничего не закончилось, и сутана лишь начало представления, которое задумал да Винчи, и почувствовал дурноту.

— Два! — да Винчи швырнул карты перед собой.

Риарио, видя, с чем остался, похолодел. Он медленно поднял глаза.

Взгляд молчавшего да Винчи жёг огнём, и Джироламо почувствовал как в висках запульсировала жила, а на спине выступил пот. Его обдало волной страха.

Леонардо вдруг резко поднялся и снова подошёл к ларю. Риарио напрягся.

В этот раз Леонардо держал в руках что-то небольшое и, судя по всему, совсем невесомое.

Что-то такое...

У Джироламо волосы встали дыбом и дыхание сбилось. Его аж отбросило назад, будто Лео держал в руках живую гадюку. Да Винчи жестом фокусника распустил очередной свёрток — с его ладони струились женские чулки: тонкие, из дамасского шёлка и с кружевными подвязками. Порочное изобретение французских содомитов, легкомысленное и соблазнительное.

Слухи о скандальном, цветущем пышным цветом блуде при французском дворе доходили до папского дворца. Риарио даже задумываться не хотел, зачем да Винчи имеет при себе эту развратную принадлежность.

— Ну как? — оценивающе приподняв бровь и чуть склонив голову, Леонардо развернулся к Риарио. На лице его блуждала шаловливо-фривольная улыбочка дьявола, обманом завладевшего душой грешника.

Воздух накалился. Джироламо сглотнул сухой ком. Ему даже почудилось, что в комнате запахло мускусом порока и серой.

Не дождавшись от графа ни звука, Леонардо вернулся и небрежно бросил чулки поверх сутаны. Вспотевший Риарио выдавил подобие улыбки. К гадалке не ходи — она получилась вымученной и жалкой.

— Продолжим, — не спрашивая и не утверждая, и будто не замечая оторопелости партнёра, Леонардо снова сел за стол. — Тасуй, — он собрал колоду и протянул её Джироламо, но тот лишь помотал головой: у него мелко задрожали руки и он никак не мог совладать с этой предательской дрожью. Да Винчи пожал плечом: — Тогда снова раздаю я.

Длинные пальцы, казалось, тасовали колоду меланхолично и даже небрежно, и в тоже время так ловко и плавно, что это нервировало Риарио. Он снова большим глотком хватил вина, чувствуя, что теперь очень хочет напиться до положения риз. Сушь в глотке не проходила. Джироламо всячески избегал долгого, немигающего и изучающего взгляда напротив. Он трудно сглотнул, признаваясь себе, что ему никогда не обыграть игрока уровня да Винчи.

Джироламо покосился на чулки и сутану на краю стола.

Боже милостивый! Ему ещё ни разу не случалось так глупо попадаться. Впрочем, чего он ожидал, связавшись с да Винчи?

Меж тем Леонардо раздал карты. Джироламо неловко сгрёб свои, расправил их в пальцах, но сосредоточиться не мог. Рисунок сливался в пятна, масть и вовсе терялась в трещинах и потёртостях картона. Как будто держал в руках простые грязные ярмарочные картинки.

Два к трём. Неизбежность наказания уже висела в воздухе.

— Твой ход, — словно сквозь вату услышал он бесстрастный голос да Винчи.

Джироламо слепо пялился на свои карты, пытаясь собраться, но стыдные фантазии жгли изнутри, заставляя предательски краснеть скулы и полыхать уши. Он представил, как ткань чулок обтянет его ноги, а сутана спрячет их под ниспадающими вниз прямыми складками. От каждого шага она будет распахиваться от пояса в стороны (Джироламо успел заметить, что маленькие пуговицы шли только до талии), открывая его обнажённые бёдра и... и Риарио точно знал, как невероятно это будет выглядит спереди.

Изощрённое и извращённое святотатство. О да, в этом весь еретик да Винчи.

Не задумываясь над правильностью хода, Джироламо вытянул карту и бросил перед собой. Он видел, как Лео без промедления ответил, покрыв своей, и в упор воззрился на Риарио. Оба молчали. Джироламо вдруг задумался, какого это — быть единственной целью безраздельного внимания Леонардо да Винчи, который теперь не спасает тебя из лап безумия.

От этой мысли у Джироламо захватило дух, заставило ещё гуще залиться краской и заерзать. И это абсолютно сбивало с толку.

Если ещё выпить и совсем охмелеть, может, это добавит храбрости и безрассудства и убавит неизбежного унизительного позора.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Леонардо вдруг перегнулся через стол и молча отодвинул плетеную бутылку подальше от Риарио. Джироламо выдохнул так резко, что пламя свечи заплясало, и их тени заметались по стенам грязными кляксами. Он заставил себя дышать ровнее, хотя сердце колотилось как бешеное. Выполнить условия игры на трезвую голову не представлялось правдоподобным, но отступать, признав своё поражение, уж совсем было невыносимо.

Он совершенно не мог сосредоточиться на игре. Путал карты, ходил не с той или ходил не подумавши и очень быстро снова проиграл. В последний раз.

— Три! — припечатал да Винчи, несильно хлопнув картами по столу.

* * *

Джироламо не знал, что сказать. Леонардо тоже хранил молчание, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив руки на груди, просто наблюдал. Лицо его было непроницаемо, глаза в ярком свете свечи поблёскивали угольной чернотой.

Джироламо с замирающим сердцем понял, что да Винчи ждёт, когда он выполнит условия пари — разденется и натянет женские шёлковые чулки с дурацкими кружевными подвязками по верху и сутану.

Горло сдавило. Он издал глухой кашляющий звук и с трудом поднялся. Стул оглушительно проскрежетал по полу. Джироламо вышел из-за стола, не зная куда себя деть. Потом стал негнущимися пальцами расстегивать камзол, избегая поднимать глаз.

Он путался в тесёмках рубашки и в рукавах, пока сдирал её через голову. Оголив торс, тайком скосил глаза на неподвижного да Винчи, заметил голодный взгляд подавшегося вперёд художника и поспешил спрятать глаза.

Риарио то продирал озноб, то кидало в жар.

Сняв сапоги, опять нерешительно взглянул на Леонардо, но тот сидел не меняя позы, застыв, как изваяние, молчаливо требуя продолжения бесстыдного зрелища. Судорожно сглотнув и поняв, что горькую чащу позора придётся испить до дна, Риарио дрожащими пальцами коснулся шнуровки на штанах.

Хищный взгляд да Винчи буквально по дюйму пожирал обнажавшееся тело Риарио, пока тот, страшно смущаясь, снимал c себя последние детали одежды. Потом, неловко скользя пальцами, натягивал тугие чулки, завязывал подвязки на бёдрах, преображая свои ноги в нечто непристойное и искусительное. Потом поднялся со стула и поторопился влезть в сутану, которая на поверку едва сошлась на его груди и не скрывала ничего из того, что так желал скрыть Риарио.

Леонардо не позволил ему спрятаться, заранее расставив свечи так, что в комнате не осталось ни одного тёмного уголка.

Джироламо больше не смотрел в его сторону, но, покрываясь гусиной кожей, остро чувствовал на себе обжигающий взгляд и слышал тяжёлое дыхание. Он застыл на месте, боясь неуклюжим движением раскрыть фалды сутаны, обнажить себя больше, чем хотелось, и молясь, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.

— Риарио… — да Винчи медленно поднялся. С силой вцепился в отвороты своей потёртой, видавшей виды кожаной куртки. Он даже не пытался прикрыть свою выпирающую содомскую похоть, едва удерживаясь на грани хрупкого самообладания. — Ты проиграл… и выполнил условия уговора. Но тебе всё ещё нужны триста дукатов золотом.

Да Винчи напряжённо замер, ожидая ответа. Джироламо резко вскинул ресницы. Это вышло как-то непроизвольно соблазнительно, будто он был юной блудницей и кокетничал с синьором. Поймав себя на этой сумасшедшей, не к месту наиглупейшей мысли, его сердце заколотилось ещё неистовее. Он слышал его бешенную пульсацию в ушах. Джироламо нервно провёл вспотевшими ладонями по бёдрам, ощущая под сутаной свою наготу и снова заливаясь краской. Он не мог игнорировать сочетание колючей жаркой шерсти и мягкого прохладного шёлка, это против воли опасно возбуждало. Он испытывал немыслимые ощущения лишь от одного движения ног, плотно обтянутых нежнейшей тканью, подчеркивающей каждую литую мышцу, его тонкие щиколотки, тугие икры и острые мужские колени. А кольца кружев, мягко обнимавшие верхнюю часть бёдер, подчёркивали их силу и стройность.

Его естество восставало, оставаясь глухим к доводам покосившегося разума и табу суровой морали.

Он видел себя в глазах да Винчи, и его охватывала ответная животная страсть.

Удовольствие и боль. Он мог зримо представить всё дальнейшее. Это возбуждало и одновременно сводило с ума.

— Ты. Здесь. На этом столе, — прохрипел да Винчи, ткнул пальцем сначала в Риарио, потом в столешницу. — С раздвинутыми ногами. Выкрикиваешь моё имя.

Повелительный вожделеющий взгляд сковывал и опалял, лишая всякой воли.

— Уговор был не таким… — он не узнал свой неразборчивый шёпот.

Теряясь и слабо протестуя, Риарио отступил назад. Часть его была в ужасе от происходящего. Но другая, большая, жаждала идти до конца, чего бы это ни стоило. И дело было вовсе не в несчастных трёхстах дукатах, не в его погубленной репутации игрока и попранной чести синьора. Этот новый неведомый демон, взявшийся невесть из каких глубин его души, пугал до обморока. Его мелко трясло от паники и предвкушения. Он не мог отрицать, что хотел да Винчи настолько сильно, что это внушало страха больше, чем перспектива лишиться всех званий и благ на свете и оказаться в долговой тюрьме, а то и на виселице.

— Риарио… — у Леонардо перехватывало дыхание. — Я так давно этого желал, что не могу сосчитать ночей, когда передергивал, представляя тебя в чулках и сутане, разложенном на столе.

Не отрываясь от застывшего в ступоре графа, принялся нетерпеливо развязывать шнуровку на своих штанах и, высвободив вздыбившийся член, с осторожностью хищника приблизился к Джироламо.

Тот не смел поднять глаз и, казалось, даже не дышал. Леонардо ладонью провёл по щеке Джироламо. От этого прикосновения Риарио заметно вздрогнул всем телом, но головы так и не поднял, не мог пересилить себя и посмотреть художнику в лицо.

Внезапно да Винчи схватил его за плечи и толкнул обратно к столу. Джироламо отлетел, ударился ягодицами о край и вцепился обеими руками, чтобы устоять на ногах. При этом полы сутаны распахнулись в стороны, обнажая его от груди до пяток.

Да Винчи, по прежнему не выпуская из вида лица Риарио, медленно приблизился. И вдруг опустился перед ним на колени, а потом и вовсе почти лёг и коснулся губами пальцев сначала одной ноги, потом другой.

Джироламо зажмурился и вскинул голову, лишь бы не видеть Леонардо у себя в ногах и не чувствовать его ласк и поцелуев.

Да Винчи меж тем заскользил ладонями и губами по гладкому шёлку вверх, от кончиков пальцев по лодыжкам, к коленям графа, иногда останавливаясь для более долгих, чувственных и обстоятельных поцелуев. Ласкал обнажённые бедра, иногда поддевая пальцами край кружев, будто раздумывал: спустить ли чулки вниз или оставить натянутыми, как есть.

Джироламо ловил ртом воздух. Остро чувствовал чужое горячее дыхание сквозь тонкую ткань, которое волной растекалось по коже, достигая низа живота. Каждое движение пальцев, каждый поцелуй отдавался по нервам. Он и не предполагал, что способен испытывать подобное наслаждение.

Да Винчи, не переставая целовать и гладить, продвигался вверх по ногам Риарио, пока не поднялся с колен. Он не торопясь стал ласкать пальцами и языком пах, внутреннюю поверхность бёдер и ягодицы, старательно обходя и не касаясь напряжённо подрагивающего члена и поджавшейся мошонки. Когда же губы и пальцы да Винчи плотно сомкнулись на них, Риарио всхлипнул и, отбросив остатки стыда, откинулся назад на локтях, полностью открываясь Леонардо. Он больше не боролся с собой и молил только об одном — чтобы тот не останавливался.

— Я хочу тебя, Джироламо Риарио. Очень давно хочу. И сейчас ты будешь моим.

— Д-да… — только и мог выдавить Джироламо.

— Моё имя, — процедил Лео, не отрывая глаз от лица графа, от пересохших приоткрытых губ и блуждающего взгляда.

— Леонардо.

Да Винчи, огладив ладонью грудь Риарио, слегка надавил, принуждая лечь на спину. Одним сильным рывком подтащил к себе, задрал ему ноги вверх и прижался к промежности. Ещё через мгновение Риарио почувствовал, как мокрый палец осторожно, но настойчиво проник внутрь него. Он дёрнулся, но сильная рука удержала на месте. Палец, неспешно описав круг, вышел и снова скользнул внутрь, уже сильнее и глубже. Джироламо зажмурился и вскрикнул, потому что да Винчи задел внутри что-то, что разлило по телу горячую, сладостно-тягучую волну, вызывая сильнейшее желание получить больше. Дыхание сделалось тяжёлым и прерывистым. Риарио царапал пальцами по столу в надежде за что-нибудь уцепиться, но опоры никакой не находилось. Он был беспомощен, и эта беспомощность будоражила. Все мысли вымелись из головы, он лишь отчаянно хотел продолжения. Да Винчи быстрее задвигал в нём уже двумя пальцами, лаская второй рукой. Иногда наклонялся, щекотал соски языком и оставлял влажные дорожки поцелуев на коже, дразня и растягивая удовольствие.

— Ещё, — хрипел Риарио, когда да Винчи в очередной раз задевал некую точку внутри, отчего тело прошивали молнии, а в члене нарастало пульсирующее напряжение, граничащее с блаженством.

— Моё имя!

— Леонардо! А-ах!

И вдруг одним чувствительным толчком да Винчи вошёл полностью, прижавшись бёдрами к ягодицам графа. На несколько мгновений тот замер, захватив воздух широко открытым ртом и прогнувшись в спине.

— Боже…

Да Винчи задвигался ровно и неспешно, так, что Джироламо оставалось только дёргаться, вскрикивать и стонать. Леонардо едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не причинять лишней боли. Он поочередно мягко целовал и ласкал задранные ноги Риарио, тёрся о гладкий шёлк то одной щекой, то другой.

— Ещё…

— Имя.

— Леонардо!

Да Винчи издал похожий на удовлетворение урчащий звук и продолжил сладкую изнуряющую пытку.

— Пожалуйста… Лео… я больше не выдержу…

— Руки! — Леонардо резко перехватил и сжал руку Джироламо, потянувшегося к своему члену. Его движения стали размашистыми, толчки быстрее и мощнее, вынуждая любовника двигаться бёдрами в унисон.

— П-пожалуйста, Лео… — Риарио едва не рыдал. Его мокрое нагое тело билось в припадках отчаянного исступления. Кожа блестела, длинные тёмные пряди налипли на лицо, взгляд слепо блуждал в пространстве. Казалось, что он сходит с ума, теряя чувство времени и реальности.

— Ты мой. Всегда был моим. Ты просто создан для меня и для порока, Джироламо Риарио, гонфалоньер-и-капитан-легат-и-чёрти-кто-ещё-там-проклятого-Рима, — дав волю, двигаясь резче и глубже, сквозь зубы, в такт шипел Лео.

— Леонардо! Пожалуйста! — извиваясь, сорвавшимся голосом закричал Джироламо. И тут же взвыл, содрогаясь, выстреливая длинными порциями густого семени. Леонардо отпустил себя и кончил через несколько секунд, зарычав и запрокинув голову от сводящей тело сладкой судороги.

* * *

— Джироламо? — он надсадно шумно дышал. Тело пробирала мелкая дрожь.

Риарио моргнул, фокусируясь на лице склонившегося над ним да Винчи.

— Тебя не было почти несколько минут, — в его словах слышалась неподдельная тревога, поэтому Джироламо кивнул и попытался сказать что-то вразумительное. Но издал лишь тихий протяжный вздох.

Лео выпрямился и протянул руку, помогая Риарио сесть, и тут же обнял, прижавшись пересохшими губами к потной коже плеча. Держал в объятиях до тех пор, пока тот не пошевелился.

— Джироламо? — снова позвал, заглядывая графу в лицо.

Риарио снова не ответил, лишь слабо отстранился. Встал на непослушные ноги и, отойдя в сторону, начал переодеваться. Движения у него были какими-то медленными и скованными. И смотрел он рассеяно куда-то в пространство.

— Джироламо, — начал Лео, потом опомнился, торопливо поправил свою одежду. — Я хотел… — от волнения он начал запинаться и безуспешно искать подходящие правильные слова. — Я не хотел... — и видя, что Джироламо никак не реагирует на него, повысил голос: — Риарио! — требовательно позвал он и даже сделал несколько шагов в его сторону.

— Я слышу тебя, — натягивая на плечи камзол, бесцветным голосом ответил тот и наконец-то посмотрел на Леонардо. В тёмных провалах расплывшихся зрачков графа плескалась невыносимая мука и страшная усталость. Он был бледен, дыхание сделалось неровным и поверхностным. Да Винчи осёкся, видимо, желая сказать ещё, но передумал.

— Я хочу помочь тебе… — начал он, но Джироламо вскинул руку прерывая дальнейшие слова.

— Ты уже помог. К тому же всё по-честному. Я проиграл и выполнил условия пари. В... в дальнейшем нет твоей вины.

— Нет, есть, — глухо возразил Леонардо. — Я не должен был так поступать. Это не делает мне чести. Я слишком поддался искушению! Пороки сильнее меня.

Да Винчи не раскаивался и не оправдывался, скорее говорил с искренним сожалением, констатируя и так очевидный факт.

Ничего нового.

На искусанных губах Риарио промелькнуло подобие усмешки. Он почти совсем оделся и собирался покинуть комнату.

И тут да Винчи вдруг запаниковал. Он всерьёз испугался, что граф вот так буднично исчезнет и больше никогда не появится в его жизни. Сделав это открытие, он с ужасом осознал, что совершенно не готов к этому.

Он быстро подошёл к Джироламо и, взяв за плечи, развернул к себе лицом.

— Ну, хочешь, ударь! Но, поверь, я только хотел помочь! Просто всё вышло за... за границы разумного.

Он стискивал графа с такой силой, как будто мог этим сокрушить его замешательство или облегчить своё отчаяние.

— Неужели? — Риарио мазнул быстрым взглядом по лицу Леонардо и снова уставился куда-то в одну точку за его спиной. Он мог бы ударить Леонардо без особых усилий. Тот бы не защищался и получил сполна — только кровь фонтаном хлынула бы из носа. И не отложи он, раздеваясь, кинжал подальше — там, у стола, — Риарио не был уверен, что только из носа, а не из раны в горле.

— Ты сам это знаешь! — да Винчи убрал руки и судорожно потёр шею. — Ну, послушай… — Лео бурно жестикулировал, говорил быстро, чтобы успеть произнести всё важное, пока Риарио не захлопнул за собой дверь. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил мне?! — и видя, что его выражение лица никак не меняется, гневно воскликнул: — Да возьми ты эти чёртовы деньги в долг!

Риарио повёл бровью, направляясь к двери, и, наконец, взглянул Леонардо.

— Я говорю совершенно серьёзно, — заторопился Лео. — Думай что хочешь, но возьми их! Отдашь, как сможешь. Мне не к спеху.

Риарио долго ничего не говорил. Он не двигался и не убирал руки с дверного засова, в любую секунду собираясь уйти, оставив после себя на память да Винчи жесточайшее наказание на свете — недосказанность.

— Когда ты успел так разбогатеть, что триста дукатов золотом для тебя не имеют значения? — он, наконец, опустил руку.

— Не твоё дело, — буркнул Лео. — Так ты возьмёшь, или я узнаю, кто этот сиенец, и сам отправлю их от твоего имени?

Лицо Риарио вмиг переменилось, взгляд заледенел.

— Не суй, художник, свой нос, куда не следует.

— Так ты возьмёшь? — слабо понадеявшись, что удалось переломить намерения Риарио, спросил Леонардо. Граф скрестил руки на груди и опять надолго замолчал. Потом принял решение.

— Я возьму в долг и верну тебе деньги, и на этом мы расстанемся, художник. Я не хочу видеть тебя.

— Разумеется... — поспешил согласился Леонардо. Он развернулся и подошёл к кровати, достал из сумки мешочек с дукатами. Помедлив, беззвучно выдохнул.

«Ну, во всяком случае, я пока ещё жив и даже не покалечен», — с долей облегчения подумалось ему.

— Возьми, — Лео вернулся, протягивая деньги.

Риарио с подчёркнутой холодностью едва кивнул и забрал мешочек.

— Знай, Риарио, какое бы решение ты ни принял, я буду ждать нашей следующей встречи с большим нетерпением. С деньгами или без них. И очень надеюсь, что не так долго, как до сих пор. — Помедлив, и чуть наклонившись к уху графа, вкрадчивым шёпотом добавил: — Обещаю, дам тебе отыграться и выполню любое твоё условие.

Леонардо выпрямился и, выразительно изогнув бровь, глянул на Джироламо в упор.

Риарио не ответил, но в его глазах промелькнуло нечто, что Лео всё-таки не успел прочесть — тот поспешил увести взгляд. Потом резко отвернулся, толкнул дверь и, оставив её за собой открытой, вышел.

Леонардо проводил взглядом спускающуюся по лестнице фигуру графа, пока тот не исчез из вида.

— Триста дукатов золотом… — покачал головой да Винчи, закрывая дверь. Постоял в раздумьях, потом перевёл взгляд на брошенную на полу скомканную сутану и чулки и усмехнулся: — Кажется, сегодня я выпустил джина из бутылки. Или демона из Преисподней. Или того и другого вместе. И опять создал трудности. Я просто — ду-рак, — лаконично резюмировал свои мысли Леонардо, вкладывая в последние три слова бездну противоречий.


End file.
